This proposal consists of a core and six projects whose aim is to improve the ability of Howard University to carry out rigorous ADM research in the areas of social, personality, clinical and neuropsychology. It represents a continuation and expansion of MIRDP projects that were begun at Howard University in the fall of 1990. The major activities of the Institutional Research Development Support core will provide administrative, technical and, to a limited extent, funding support to the projects of Individual Investigators. The Institutional Research Development Support core will assist Individual Investigators to travel to conventions and meetings to present and hear research papers, to consult with established investigators about specific research problems, new techniques, and research methods. Experts in statistical methods, research techniques, including neuro- imaging will be funded by the core to develop these skills in Individual Investigators. The Individual Investigator Research Projects have as a major goal the strengthening of research activities of the project investigators in this program. Developing a strong mental health research capacity at Howard is the basic aim of these projects. Through these research projects, faculty participants will develop improved research ability and graduate students will be trained to become capable independent researchers.